Can I Put A Spell On You?
by Forgotten Beautiful Tragedy
Summary: Becca is just an average teenager... well as normal as being a Earth Priestess can get. But at the start of her Sophomore year things start to change. Her friends become Vampires, she becomes friends with underclassmen who have magical powers. And she's slowly falling for a certain Spellcaster. BennyXOC, SarahXEthan. Follows movie and episode.


**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own MBAV!**_

I walked down the halls with my books in my hands and earbuds blasting music into my eardrums. I bobbed my head along to the music not paying attention to where I was going when I bumped into something. "Sorry Becca." Benny apologized as he handed me my books and helped me up. I nodded my head and smiled at him.

"It's fine Benny I wasn't watching where I was going either."

I walked away but I didn't get far when I heard him say enthusiastically, "She knows my name. I'm so in!" I smiled to myself shaking my head at the freshman.

The bell rang signalling that we had five minutes left to get to class, I sighed before making my way to AP English. I made my way to the back and took a seat I noticed the teacher was already there, before any student which was surprising seeing as the teachers in WhiteChapel were never in class before it started. _He must be new…_ I pondered to myself. _Oh is he in for a wake up call. We're most likely not going to be doing any work._

**xxx**

Soon the bell rang and students stomped in with their yammering mouths. I sighed before twisting my hand before muttering, "Quae dicuntur non audiam." Everything was inaudible to my ears and I smirked to myself, knowing that nothing was going to disturb me.

Thankfully after ninety minutes I was exiting class seeing as it was over and I could do something useful with my time. I caught sight of a varsity jacket number 7 leaning against my locker, before winking and having him smirk back at me. I sauntered over and batted my eyelashes. He tried to smile charmingly but failed. "I have a game today." He started off. "And it would mean a lot to me if you tried to make it."

"Well I can't guarantee I'll be there Brady." I teased leaning into him making it look like I was about to kiss him but I moved my lips to his ear. "But I'll try." I whispered. I leaned back to see the guy, Brady blushing.

The guy nodded, seeming flustered and I took that as my cue to leave. But once again in the hallway I encountered Benny. "Hey Becca." he greeted, smiling.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I questioned as we made our way into the cafeteria.

"I was just wondering if you were going to the Dusk Three premiere?" He inquired hopefully as we made our way into the lunch line.

I shook my head, giving him a sideway glance. "Sorry but sparkling people aren't my thing."

"Oh..." Benny said his voice taking on a hurt tone. "They're not my thing either." He quickly said, realizing his slip up.

I raised my eyebrows but decided not to question it seeing as I'd rather not know if he had a crush on me or not. Suddenly a drama kid approached us and smiled at me before speaking up. "Mind of I steal her for a minute." He didn't wait for a reply before pulling me away.

"Hey." he said, smiling.

"Hi?" I questioned feeling uneasy with his presence.

"I was wondering if you'd like to be my date to Jesse's party." He got straight to the point. He took a hesitant glance at me, most likely thinking I was going to reject him. "It'll be fun!" He gave me the full-watt smile that covered up his nervousness.

"Okay." I replied, it wasn't like he was a vampire. He smiled once again before letting me walk back to the lunch line. I made it halfway there until Benny's friend, Ethan I think it was, spilled something on Sarah and she yelled something at him before walking off to the bathroom. I quickly walked after her to help but not before hearing Benny's comment.

"That is one babe-tastic tower of babe-a-lon" I rolled my eyes at his comment before scurrying off after Sarah to help her.

**xxxx**

After helping Sarah try and clean her shirt we entered the cafeteria. Both of us went back on line but Sarah only got coffee while I took a snapple and a turkey sandwich. Both Sarah and I started walking towards a table."Sarah, Becca! Wait up!" She exclaimed as Sarah and I sat down, I sat in front of Sarah and Erica took out the seat next to Sarah. "Where have you two been? I've been texting the two of you all morning." She said as she took her seat.

"Eh I've been too busy doing nothing. That and my mom confiscated my phone… Don't ask why. But I'll get it back after school." I explained, taking a bite of my sandwhich. Erica nodded her head in understanding before focusing her attention on Sarah.

"Oh what happen to your shirt?" She inquired taking a better at Sarah.

"Ugh, don't ask." Sarah replied looking down at her shirt.

"Okay guess what. I already have-" I tuned Erica out knowing she was going to talk about _Dusk_.

I looked around the cafeteria noticing Benny and his friends looking over at us. "Audiamus quid dicitis." I muttered under my breath.

"No way! That babe you branded is friends with those two." Benny told his friends.

"Who? The stage one dusker girl and the girl who flirts with Brady?" The one who spilled his lunch on Sarah responded.

"Their names are Erica and Becca. And they are the princess Leia to my Hans Solo." He said while his friend snickered. "And _maybe, _Erica is your baby-sitter for tonight. And just _maybe _Becca will come along as company." Benny added on smirking.

"Ok, first, in no universe are you Han." Benny's friend retorted glancing at us, I quickly looked away but when I thought the coast was clear I took a subtle glance at them only to see Ethan -I think it was- shake his head. "And I doubt it's the same Erica."

"Yeah probably too good to be true. I'm gonna go find out." Benny got to his feet and made his way towards us despite Ethan's pleads for him to stay with them. I snapped myself back to what Sarah and Erica were talking about only to be confused. But soon Benny plopped down next to me.

"Hey Becca, nice seeing you again." He flirted, I gave him an amused look before turning back to my food. "So Erica are you by any chance babysitting the Morgans?" Benny directed his attention to Erica.

"Yeah why?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I happen to know the kid you're babysitting… Anyways will you be bringing company?" Benny asked taking a glance at me which only made me roll my eyes.

"I don't know, I think Sarah is busy and Becca, well I don't know." She answered hesitantly. Benny looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I have prior engagements." I responded.

**AN: Please leave a review. "**Audiamus quid dicitis" **means "**Let us hear what you have to say." and "Quae dicuntur non audiam" **means "**Let me not hear what is being said." **It might not be right because I keep typing it up on google translate but then when I put it in latin it says a total different meaning. **


End file.
